Substrates, such as semiconductor substrates, are routinely inspected during processing at independent inspection stations to ensure compliance with predetermined quality control standards. Different inspection techniques provide comprehensive data regarding products and processes. However, comprehensive inspections can be time consuming, thus reducing throughput, due to the number of inspection stations required and the resulting transfer time of moving substrates therebetween. Thus, device manufacturers are often faced with the decision of choosing between thorough inspection stations with burdensome inspection/transfer times, or foregoing certain inspection processes.
However, as inspection processes have continued to decrease the amount of time required to complete required inspection steps, loading apparatuses also need to be improved to be able to keep up with the increased throughput.
Thus, there is a need for an proved substrate loading apparatus for use with inspection systems.